NCIS (2003 series)
NCIS (TV series; 2003 - present) Created by Donald P. Bellisario and Don McGill Spin-off of JAG Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Episode 6.05 Nine Lives) *Omid Abtahi (Episode 7.01 Truth or Consequences) *Julian Acosta (Episode 7.03 The Inside Man) *Ali Afshar (Episode 1.16 Bête Noire) *Mesrop Agajanyan (Episode 5.01 Bury Your Dead) *Erich Anderson (Episode 1.09 Marine Down) *Armand Assante (Episode 5.01 Bury Your Dead) *Robert Bagnell (Episode 1.01 Yankee White) *Steven W. Bailey (Episode 9.15 Secrets) *Alimi Ballard (Episode 8.23 Swan Song) *Paul Bartholomew (Episode 13.18 Scope) *Peter Birkenhead (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *Andrew Bongiorno (Episode 12.19 Patience) *Christopher Bradley (Episode 6.22 Legend: Part 1) *Steven Brand (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) *Philippe Brenninkmeyer (Episode 12.09 Grounded) *Wes Brown (Episode 8.11 Ships in the Night) *Dylan Bruno (Episode 7.24 Rule Fifty-One) *Will Buchanan (Episode 11.10 Devil's Triad) *Burt Bulos (Episode 3.24 Hiatus, Part 2) *Sean Bunch (Episode 4.13 Sharif Returns) *J.R. Cacia (Episode 4.15 Friends and Lovers) *Andrew Caple-Shaw (Episode 3.05 Switch) *Matt Carmody (Episode 2.02 The Good Wives Club) *Justin Chu Cary (Episode 11.22 Shooter) *Philip Casnoff (Episode 9.12 Housekeeping) *Marcus Chait (Episode 6.03 Capitol Offense) *Tim Chiou (Episode 6.13 Broken Bird) *Enzo Cilenti (Episode 4.13 Sharif Returns) *Shane Conrad (Episode 2.23 Twilight) *Darin Cooper (Episode 13.02 Personal Day) *Matt Craven (Episode 11.01 Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) *Ryan Culver (Episode 2.23 Twilight) *Justin Cuomo (Episode 11.12 Kill Chain) *Alan Dale (Episode 13.21 Return to Sender) *Trent Dawson (Episode 12.09 Grounded) *Brett DelBuono (Episode 13.04 Double Trouble) *Tim DeZarn (Episode 2.15 Caught On Tape) *Travis Dixon (Episode 9.17 Need to Know) *Homie Doroodian (Episode 1.03 Seadog) *Gerald Downey (Episode 1.01 Yankee White) *Michael Duvert (Episode 8.05 Dead Air) *Joseph Eid (Episode 6.23 Legend: Part 2) *David Eigenberg (Episode 6.09 Dagger) *Peter Elbling (Episode 12.03 So It Goes) *Steven Elder (Episode 4.18 Iceman) *Brennan Elliott (Episode 8.06 Cracked) *Arlen Escarpeta (Episode 12.12 The Enemy Within) *David Fabrizio (Episode 4.07 Sandblast) *Nasser Faris (Episode 10.12 Shiva) *Walter Fauntleroy (Episode 13.16 Loose Cannons) *Andy Favreau (Episode 12.13 We Build, We Fight) *Nat Faxon (Episode 3.06 The Voyeur's Web) *Oded Fehr (Episode 10.22 Revenge) *Yen Feldman (Episode 7.12 Flesh and Blood) *Lou Ferrigno Jr. (Episode 12.08 Semper Fortis) *Brandon Fobbs (Episode 9.05 Safe Harbor) *V.J. Foster (Episode 4.04 Faking It) *Bryan Friday (Episode 6.22 Legend Part 1; Episode 9.01 Nature of the Beast) *Max Gail (Episode 6.06 Murder 2.0) *Mo Gallini (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *LaMonica Garrett (Episode 9.09 Engaged (Part II)) *Lou George (Episode 11.03 Under the Radar) *Eli Goodman (Episode 8.05 Dead Air) *Lev Gorn (Episode 13.12 Sister City: Part 1) *Marc Aden Gray (Episode 9.11 Newborn King) *Brad Greenquist (Episode 7.14 Masquerade) *Scott Tracy Griffin (Episode 10.19 Squall) *Scott Grimes (Episode 8.22 Baltimore) *Brian Groh (Episode 6.06 Murder in 2.0) *Michael Guarnera (Episode 2.05 The Bone Yard) *Tim Guinee (Episode 6.17 South By Southwest) *Jacory Gums (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Michael Hagerty (Episode 5.16 Recoil) *Linc Hand (Episode 11.17 Rock and a Hard Place) *Keenan Hanson (Episode 11.02 Past, Present, and Future) *Anthony Heald (Episode 2.17 An Eye for an Eye) *Charlie Hofheimer (Episode 1.06 High Seas) *Brent Huff (Episode 11.06 Oil and Water) *Adam Huss (Episode 5.05 Leap of Faith) *Eiji Inoue (Episode 5.06 Chimera) *Bryan Irzyk (Episode 2.12 Doppelgänger) *Nicholas James (Episode 8.20 Two-Faced) *Matt Jones (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys) *Joseph Kamal (Episode 7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop) *Peter Kelamis (Episode 9.21 Rekindled) *Tim Kelleher (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking) *Dylan Kenin (Episode 9.23 Up in Smoke) *Ian Reed Kesler (Episode 7.02 Reunion) *Gabeen Khan (Episode 12.21 Lost in Translation) *Michael E. Knight (Episode 12.16 Blast from the Past) *Jonathan LaPaglia (Episode 6.01 Last Man Standing) *Konstantin Lavysh (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *William Gregory Lee (Episode 3.10 Probie) *Jason London (Episode 7.19 Guilty Pleasure) *Allan Louis (Episode 11.02 Past, Present, and Future) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack (Episode 13.01 Stop The Bleeding) *J.C. MacKenzie (Episode 4.21 Brothers in Arms) *Costas Mandylor (Episode 11.02 Past, Present and Future) *Rudolf Martin (Episode 3.02 Kill Ari, Part 2) *Giles Matthey (Episode 13.01 Stop The Bleeding) *Bart McCarthy (Episode 12.07 The Searchers) *Brendan McCarthy (Episode 13.15 Reaction) *Kevin McClatchy (Episode 1.15 Enigma) *Christopher McDaniel (Episode 6.10 Road Kill) *Wes McGee (Episode 11.05 Once a Crook) *Dove Meir (Episode 10.21 Berlin) *Matt Miller (Episode 6.17 South by Southwest) *David Monahan (Episode 1.07 Sub Rosa) *Lawrence Monoson (Episode 3.03 Mind Games) *Javi Mulero (Episode 11.17 Rock and a Hard Place) *Alex Nesic (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Charles Noland (Episode 6.06 Murder in 2.0) *Dane Northcutt (Episode 1.01 Yankee White) *Michael Nouri (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom) *Michael O'Neill (Episode 8.09 Enemies Domestic) *Karan Oberoi (Episode 11.14 Monsters and Men) *Gabriel Olds (Episode 7.09 Child's Play) *David Paladino (Episode 13.14 Decompressed) *Erik Palladino (Episode 7.04 Good Cop, Bad Cop) *Robert Patrick (Episode 7.23 Patriot Down) *Tim Peper (Episode 11.09 Gut Check) *Seth Peterson (Episode 9.07 Devil's Triangle) *Wiley M. Pickett (Episode 10.08 Gone) *Eyal Podell (Episode 4.01 Shalom) *Francesco Quinn (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill) *Rick Ravanello (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys) *Christopher Redman (Episode 8.15 Defiance) *Conrad Roberts (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) *Jonno Roberts (Episode 4.15 Friends and Lovers) *Paulo Rocha (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Sasha Roiz (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Tommy Rosales (Episode 3.23 Hiatus, Part 1) *John Rosenfeld (Episode 2.05 The Bone Yard) *Chelcie Ross (Episode 11.19 Crescent City Part 2) *Antonio Sabato Jr. (Episode 6.10 Road Kill) *Carlos Sanz (Episode 1.09 Marine Down) *Frank Saverino (Episode 2.08 Heart Break) *Tom Schanley (Episode 9.10 Sins of the Father) *Richard Schiff (Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice) *Rodney Scott (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Noah Segan (Episode 1.13 One Shot, One Kill) *Graham Shiels (Episode 4.06 Witch Hunt) *Daniel Jay Shore (Episode 2.17 An Eye for an Eye) *Kevin Sizemore (Episode 2.15 Caught on Tape) *Robert C Sloan (Episode 9.22 Playing with Fire) *Jason Alan Smith (Episode 2.07 Call of Silence) *Kerr Smith (Episode 8.24 Pyramid) *Gary Sommers (Episode 3.10 Probie) *Cody Sullivan (Episode 12.22 Troll) *Kevin Symons (Episode 7.13 Jet Lag) *Merik Tadros (Episode 6.24 Semper Fidelis) *Oleg Taktarov (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1) *Michael Toland (Episode 6.14 Love & War) *Connor Trinneer (Episode 3.22 Jeopardy) *Jackson Van Houten (Episode 11.22 Shooter) *Alex Veadov (Episode 12.15 Cabin Fever) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 8.08 Enemies Foreign) *Brian Patrick Wade (Episode 1.02 Hung Out to Dry) *Travis Aaron Wade (Episode 1.05 The Curse) *Ralph Waite (Episode 11.24 Honor Thy Father) *Drew Waters (Episode 11.19 Crescent City) *Muse Watson (Episode 8.23 Swan Song) *Derek Webster (Episode 1.20 Missing) *Morgan Weisser (Episode 2.13 The Meat Puzzle) *Nathan Wetherington (Episode 2.08 Heart Break) *Frank Whaley (Episode 2.10 Chained) *Matthew Willig (Episode 9.01 Nature of the Beast) *Beau Wirick (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *Scott Wolf (Episode 9.24 Til Death Do Us Part) *Tyler Wolfe (Episode 11.03 Under the Radar) *Kirk B.R. Woller (Episode 1.14 The Good Samaritan) *Schuyler Yancey (Episode 5.02 Family) Female Deaths *Sasha Alexander (Episode 2.23 Twilight) *Hilary Angelo (Episode 2.19 Conspiracy Theory) *Debra Arnott (Episode 6.03 Capitol Offense) *Rene Ashton (Episode 13.15 React) *Tamara Belous (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold) *Lindy Booth (Episode 7.07 Endgame) *Challen Cates (Episode 11.15 Bulletproof) *Jennifer Costa (Episode 4.11 Driven) *Stephanie Fantauzzi (Episode 12.19 Patience) *Sherilyn Fenn (Episode 1.10 Left For Dead) *Nina Foch (Episode 7.17 Double Identity) *Jeananne Goossen (Episode 9.09 Engaged (Part 2)) *Alison Haislip (Episode 12.01 Twenty Klicks) *Lauren Holly (Episode 5.18 Judgment Day, Part 1) *Mette Holt (Episode 12.04 Choke Hold) *Kelly Hu (Episode 7.07 Endgame) *Eva La Dare (Episode 11.10 Devil's Triad) *Kim Landers (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Liza Lapira (Episode 6.09 Dagger) *Jamie Luner (Episode 1.19 Dead Man Talking) *Michelle Alvarado Martins (Episode 11.08 Alibi) *Melinda McGraw (Episode 12.11 Check) *Marianne Muellerleile (Episode 6.21 Toxic) *Paula Newsome (Episode 10.11 Shabbat Shalom) *Barbara Niven (Episode 3.04 Silver War) *Jacqueline Obradors (Episode 8.01 Spider and the Fly) *Mikki Padilla (Episode 3.06 The Voyeur's Web) *Michelle Pascarella (Episode 12.18 Status Update) *Erica Piccininni (Episode 8.06 Cracked) *Betsy Rue (Episode 7.18 Empty Eyes) *Mariela Santos (Episode 2.04 Lt. Jane Doe) *Ashley Scharf (Episode 12.22 Troll) *Ashley Scott (Episode 7.21 Obsession) *Kelsey Scott (Episode 11.18 Crescent City: Part 1) *Maureen Sebastian (Episode 13.18 Scope) *Rebecca Staab (Episode 2.06 Terminal Leave) *Darby Stanchfield (Episode 3.23 Hiatus Part 1) *Jessica Steen (Episode 4.19 Grace Period) *Heather Stephens (Episode 10.01 Extreme Prejudice) *Patricia Tallman (Episode 7.08 Power Down) *Jennifer Taylor (Episode 12.23 The Lost Boys) *Daya Vaidya (Episode 2.16 Pop Life) Category:TV Series Category:2003 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Mystery Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios